Nabari no Ou: The Return
by Tsukihime no Kage
Summary: A continuation for Nabari no Ou. The setting is just like the anime, but with new characters added and a new plot unfold. Centers on Miharu and a transfer student, who will help him do anything in exchange for a valuable possession.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE NABARI NO OU CHARACTERS BELONG TO NABARI NO OU PRODUCERS AND MANGA-KA, AND JUST USED HERE FOR THE PURPOSE OF A FAN FICTION. ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS HERE ARE OF THE AUTHOR, AND ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANOTHER'S IS COMPLETELY A COINCIDENCE.

Prologue

(This prologue shows the part where Yoite disappeared. I modified it slightly so it would look semi-original to this fanfic)

Yoite is sitting on his rocking chair, patiently waiting for Raimei, Kouichi, and Gau. He was eating an onigiri, accompanied by his favorite drink, now made by Miharu, lemonade.

Beside him on the floor sat Miharu, solemnly reading a book. Both of them felt a very peaceful atmosphere, until Yoite finished eating and asked Miharu to take the cup and trash away. "Miharu, after finishing those, could you please bring me the scarf I'm knitting?"

Miharu nodded in happiness, because his friend was a little energetic even though he's now disabled. "Okay then," said Miharu.

After Miharu was gone, Yoite sat back. He looked at the sky and thought, _I'm so glad I'm able to meet you Miharu...a very good person. _With this, his head dropped and he closed his eyes, smiling. _Goodbye, Miharu. I'm sorry I won't be able to say farewell to you, or stay by your side. _He then slowly disappeared, leaving sparkles and his clothes behind.

Miharu finished washing the cup and throwing the trash, and went to get the unfinished scarf. But as he glanced outside, he couldn't see Yoite's head. He headed outside, holding the scarf tightly, and found that no one sitting on the chair, except Yoite's clothes. He was utterly shocked...he fell to the ground and tears welled up in his eyes. He took the clothes and embraced it with the scarf, and for a few moments he stayed like that. Then he shook his tears away, and whispered, "So...you already disappeared, Yoite,". He stood up, still embracing the scarf and clothes. he looked at the sky and said, "I will never forget your existence...I will remember you...forever."

***

Raimei, Kouichi, and Gau were heading to Thobari-sensei's house, where Yoite and Miharu are. When they were nearing, they saw sparkles going up the sky. Raimei was surprised. "Are those stars? But it's too early for stars," she remarked. Kouichi was also surprised. "No, that's not it...could it be that...?" They all ran quickly, and when they arrived, they saw Miharu looking up the sky, embracing Yoite's clothes and scarf. Gau rushed to him. "Why are you embracing Yoite-kun's clothes?"

Miharu slowly faced him. He was smiling, but his eyes showed a great despair and sadness. "He already...disappeared." he said, and went back to the house.

The three were shocked. Raimei was the first to react after the traumatizing words of Miharu. "What is the meaning of this? Yoite is doing just fine yesterday!" she wailed. Kouichi calmed her, and said, "The one to worry about now is Miharu, not the one who passed away. Since Yoite is the source of Miharu's happiness and energy the past few days, maybe Miharu will be back to his cold and indifferent self,"

"No, no! This shall not be allowed!" protested Raimei. She tried to go inside the house, but the two stopped her. "Miharu doesn't need comforting right now, I think. Just let him be by himself and think about the incident." Gau told her.

Hanabusa-san saw the three of them outside, and invited them in for tea and bread.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So...Miharu is back to being that way again, huh." Kouichi commented as he saw Miharu go inside the classroom. Raimei agreed. "Well, maybe that is because Yoite passed away. It's so sad..."

Their new homeroom teacher went in. Everyone went back to their seats and greeted her. The teacher introduced herself with a smile. "My name is Sehno Yuka. I'm looking forward to working with you happily."

The students were awed as they noticed the teacher's beautiful features. She has rosy cheeks and cute dimples. Her hair, even though short, is well combed and clipped. She has a fair complexion and tall height. "Today, I'm going to introduce to you a transfer student. She is also my stepdaughter, and I hope you'll receive her with happiness."

There was a tense atmosphere as the classroom door opened. A tall girl walked in, and there was an amazing stillness in the room. She slowly walked towards the teacher's side, her gait manifested with authority, thus greatly mystifying the students. She paused, and for a moment the students thought that an electric current passed through them. Kouichi frowned a bit, and whispered to Raimei, "I sense something mysterious to her..."

The first thing they noticed was her long flowing hair, which was a deep auburn. Her eyes were blood red, but depicted wisdom and dignity. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Sehno Rin. Pleased to meet you."

Sehno-sensei sensed the queer atmosphere in the classroom. She immediately gave everyone her shining smile that eased everyone. "Okay, Rin-san, you may have the seat over there, beside the boy with glasses." The mysterious girl went. But as she passed, Miharu felt a certain doubt and familiarity. Even so, Miharu kept it to himself.

***

It was lunch when it happened.

The four went beside the fountain to eat their lunch. No one was speaking a word. Eventually, Gau commented on Miharu's bento. "Those look delicious! May I have some?"

Miharu nodded, but his thought wasn't on the food. It was on something else. Gau was already going to get some of Miharu's food, when a strong blast of wind blew their chopsticks away. "Why is the wind blowing so hard?" Raimei irritably asked.

Suddenly, they heard screams. It was near the forbidden area in the school. As the four approached, they saw one of their girl classmates begging for help. She was hanging onto a cliff, but the edge where she was clinging began to crumble. No one dared to approach her.

Then, as if by miracle, the transfer student Rin made her way through the crowd. She saw the scene. But then the students quieted. Perhaps it was because of the mysterious aura of Rin, or maybe because they all had lost their voices.

Slowly, carefully, quietly, the time stopped. The world only revolved now between the girl in danger and Rin. She approached the girl, and her eyes shone with power and wisdom. She spoke with a voice that reverberated throughout the city. "Wish..."

The girl was taken aback. "Wish...?" Rin smiled at the girl. "Are you hesitating? Wish for anything, and I shall grant it to you..."

"I...I wish that I won't fall here and die with a miserable life!"

A strong yet gentle wind caressed the faces of the two, and in an instant, the girl was standing on land again, safe and sound. "Wh...Who are you? I know you are Sehno-san, but..."

Sehno Rin faced the girl. "Do not tell anyone of this incident. Let's just keep this between you and me, okay?" "Yes...okay...thanks." The girl smiled. Then slowly again, time resumed and everyone thanked Rin, the mysterious girl, for saving their classmate.

***

Miharu was taking a bath when the lights went off. "What-? Why were the lights-? At this time..?"

Then the familiar ocean blue world with words and the fairy appeared to him again. Yes, that's inside his mind, the Shinrabanshou.

"Shinrabanshou?! But I thought I've already sealed you!" Miharu shouted in surprise. The fairy smiled triumphantly and said, "You might've sealed me by your own powers, but I will not stop existing...as long as she's here. You do know her, right? You've met her this day. If she still exists, I will exist. So if you want me to die, kill her!"

Miharu was shocked more. "Her? You mean...Sehno-san?"

The fairy laughed. "Yes...her. If you won't be able to kill her right now, she will kill you, and I will be able to transfer myself to another person, thus creating more destruction to this world."

With that, she disappeared. The lights were on again.

Miharu dried himself as he thought about what the Shinrabanshou told him. _So that's why I felt a familiarity when she passed by me. She's related to the Shinrabanshou._ He put on his bed clothes and went to sleep. A silhouette of a girl appeared outside the window, and the piercing red eyes were what gave Miharu his nightmare.


End file.
